LazyScript Plugin
What is it? A Google Sketchup Plugin with a collection of all the usable scripts for Sketchyphysics, made by the community. Because SketchyPhysics allows internal scripting, there are a lot of scripts being written for SketchyPhysics models specifically, and the LazyScript Plugin is a collection of those scripts to make good SP scripts easy to use and always at hand. All the scripts were rewritten to be used as functions, which makes them usable with a single command, this simplifies and speeds up the overall scripting. LazyScript plugin will bring up a webdialog that will allow the user to make his choice of scripts to be added into the model. Once the choice is made, the plugin will add all scripts into the model on an object in its OnTick field, so the scripts will be always available within the model. At the moment it holds scripts for use with SketchyPhysics 3X, 3.1 and 3.2 How to get it? Temporary link to plugin: LazyScript.zip Once you have it, unzip the content into Sketchup/Plugins/ folder, and it will load when you run Sketchup like any other plugin. Then your Toolbars should have two additional buttons "LS" and "UI", if they don't show go to: View -> Toolbars -> LazyScript (if this option is not present then you most likely placed the files in the wrong folder) How to use it? #When you download the LazyScript.zip file extract/unzip the content to your Sketchup/Plugins/ folder #Now when you start Sketchup LazyScript will be loaded automatically, there will be a new toolbar with 2 buttons and a new menu option under Plugins, these will start up LazyScript webdialog. #A simple selection dialog will appear where you choose all the scripts you want added to your model (advisable to select only the Active scripts you need because they add extra lag). #When you made your selection simply click the "add scripts" button. #If all went well the simulation will start briefly to check if it's working, and a messagebox will popup once finished successfuly. #After this all the new functions will be avalible to use in your scripts. #''UPDATING'': if a red "updates available" button shows up that means new scripts/patches were uploaded, click the button to run a quick update, after the update you can imediately start using the new scripts. What scripts are available? Script-level Functions: *'Snippets '(a collection of small scripts, like: toggle, jump, emit, kick, scale, rotate, move, deepRay, randVector,...) *'AccelVars' (acceleration script) *'GetSpeed' (will calculate velocity/speed of SP objects) *'Dynamic Scripting '(allows changes to OnTick/OnTouch fields) *Node AI (holds operations for path following mechanics) *'EditableControls' (allows easy control management/editing) Model / Simulation-level functions: *'Camera' (script that allows camera manipulation) *'EndSim' (allows simulation reset) *'RestartSim' (allows you to restart the current sim) *'LoadNewFile' (allows the loading a new model and run it) *'Particle Smoke Effects' (allows the use of scripted particle effects) For more details on the scripts, you can download the plugin and view the script files themselves. A detailed explanation of all the scripts will be posted shortly. V1 (New pages) Passive Script Active Script Authors *'Wacov' *'Mr. K.' Category:LazyScript